1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports for body members and, more particularly, to a reusable support structure for the ankle of a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ankle injuries are common among humans who engage in athletic and other strenuous activities. The human ankle consists of three bones (i.e., the tibia or shin bone, the fibula and the talus) bound together and to the bones of the foot by ligaments. The three bones are independently configured and relatively oriented and spaced to provide freedom of movement of the foot in several degrees relative to the lower leg. The ligaments serve as elastic restrainers to limit that movement.
Injuries result when the strains placed on the ankle exceed the normal limits of movement. These injuries vary widely in severity from simple ligament pulls to ligament ruptures and bone fractures. The most common injuries result from what are known as eversion and inversion of the ankle. Eversion results when the foot rolls over and the ankle moves outwardly relative to the foot. Inversion results when the foot rolls in the opposite direction causing the ankle to move inwardly relative to the foot.
For individuals, particularly athletes who have had a past history of weak or injured ankles, it has been a common practice to tape their ankles with medical adhesive tape to provide added support thereto against eversion and inversion. Taping, though generally recognized as effective in supporting a weak ankle, has several drawbacks. First, medical adhesive tape is expensive and usually not reusable. It can thus be extremely costly to use for individuals who regularly engage in activities requiring ankle support and for organizations that supply such individuals. It is also generally difficult for an individual to apply adhesive tape to his or her own ankle. Taping is thus, on many occasions, not used when it should be used because of the unavailability of a second individual to apply the tape. Also, one who applies tape to another's ankle must generally have a reasonable degree of skill or experience in that regard, for the improper application of the tape can render the taping ineffective and result in other injuries to the ankle and foot, such as irritations of the skin or poor circulation. Moreover, when tape is applied to prevent eversion and inversion of the ankle, it also tends to restrict the forward flexibility of the foot relative to the ankle and thus to limit the ankle's performance.
Because of the above drawbacks, fabric ankle wraps are occasionally used as a substitute for taping. Fabric wraps have the advantage of being reusable and thus tend to be more economical to use. Wraps, however, do not generally provide the support that is provided by properly applied adhesive tape. Typically, the wrap material is such that it tends to slip easily relative to the skin. Slippage causes loosening of the wrap with time and gradually diminishes the amount of support provided by the wrap.
A variety of support structures for the ankle and other parts of the body have been previously proposed as substitutes for medical taping and wraps. These structures vary widely in complexity and cost. None of these structures has found any widespread use or acceptance. Most of the simpler structures provide no real support against eversion and inversion of the ankle. The more complicated structures are generally more effective in this regard but also typically expensive and difficult for an individual to apply to his or her own ankle.